


The Little Johnny Boy

by BlondBeauty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Jim Moriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondBeauty/pseuds/BlondBeauty
Summary: Jim Moriarty discovers that a woman from his past is now pregnant with his child.





	The Little Johnny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello People! I tend not to finish stories with several chapters, so bare with me. Thank you for reading, comment if you want, and don't have high expectations for this story.

Chapter One: Slip of the Tong 

Merciful, forgiving, selfless, kind, etc. were adjectives one would not use to describe James Moriarty. Instead, adjectives such as cold, ruthless, coordinated, merciless, unforgiving were best used to describe him. Moriarity ran a criminal empire with an iron fist and very few were "spared". The ones that were "spared" never stayed spared for Moriarty was never one to forget a misdeed and couldn't afford to let his kingdom be run by morons. 

As was the case for this poor, fool. Anthony Smith was the leader of Moriarity's drug cartel in London. Anthony was very good at his job. He would sell drugs for more than they were worth; was always careful not to alert the authorities; always gave Moriarty his share, plus more, on time; and cleaned up any messes that sloppy crew members caused to save Moriarty the trouble. Moriarity was well pleased with his loyal dog and was even discussing promoting Anthony to run cartels in all of England and then in other countries. Of course, that was before Anthony made the worst choice in his entire career.  
Anothony was kneeling on the floor with his hands handcuffed behind his back, the chain of the handcuffs being connected to the floor. Both of his eyes were black, his jaw and patelas were broken as well as several ribs. Burn marks littered every inch of his body, and yet the worst was still yet to come. Sebastion Moran, a former military sniper dishonorably discharged from the military, stood in front of him welding what looked to be a carving knife. A table was near him with all kinds of objects used for torture. James Moriarty was behind Moran sitting in a fold-up chair backward with his arms crossed over the other on the back of the chair. His cold, brown eyes, bright with intelligence, watching his second in command work.

"It such a shame to put down a loyal pet that had so much potential," Moriarity cold, chilling voice finally making an appearance, "but you must understand Tony-Boy for you to make a huge mistake as "selling" drugs to the Ice Man's little brother, Sherlock Holmes, and not realizing that his once drug-addled mind was now working for Scotland Yard and that together they were planning a surprise attack. Costing me half of my drug cartel that I will now have to move and re-establish. Can not go unpunished". 

Anthony flinched because with each word Moriarty spoke, the closer he got, and the closer he got the more chilling the room became, and the more chilling the room became the more fearful Anthony became. Fearful because Anthony knew he would be paying for this mistake with his life unless he could give Moriarty a very good reason to keep him alive. 

Anthony was brought out of his thought's rapidly finding a reason to keep him living by what was thought to be a soft touch to his hair. Deceiving because as those agile fingers made it to the top of his head, they grasped the hair hard and pulled back Anthony's head until his eyes were staring into the once pleased now full of anger eyes of Moriarity.

"Unfortunately Tony-boy a mild punishment would not portray how unhappy Daddy is and wouldn't tell other's what it will cost them if they make the same mistake. However, you have been a very good boy, so Daddy will let you say some last words before Sebby has his wicked way with you." After speaking, Moriarity let go Anthony's head and stepped back with his arms crossed.

Anthony's brain went into a frenzy trying to find words that would be his saving grace. He couldn't end like this. He had so much to live for. Images of his beautiful wife and kids popping into his head.

"Do hurry pet. I am a very busy man and haven't got all day." Moriarity said breaking Tony out of his frantic search. Just as he was about to say that he nothing left to say it hit him like a wreaking ball. Taking a huge breath, and praying to every deity he knew he said, 

"Your last conquest is pregnant with your son." 

Tony didn't think it was possible, but the room had gone from freezing to sub-zero. Moriarty's eyes, once filled with anger, went to a burning red color that no word in the English language could define the level of anger. 

" You really think lying to me will save your skin? Lying to me will only make this worse for you, pet." The tone of Moriarty's voice matching the anger his eyes.

"I'm not lying, sir! I am telling..." Tony was cut off by scoff and the snap of Moriarty's fingers. 

"Sebastion whatever you were planning to do finish this worthless, lying piece of shit that lies at the bottom of the earth. I want you to triple the pain and torture. I want it not just known that any members of my empire that work with the Holmes brother's will be meeting their maker sooner than expected; but also to the scum that thinks they can lie to me will be joining them. I will not be made a mockery of." With that said, Moriarty turned on the expensive heel of his shoe and proceeded to walk out of the building. 

Sebastion seeing his boss giving him the green light, approached Tony like a predator. With Moran but a few inches off him, Tony screamed out,  
"Julia Watson!" hoping above hope that this wouldn't be his last word. Tony closed his eyes bracing himself to feel the cold, stainless steel of the carving knife. When nothing happened, Tony opened to see Moran's trained hands holding the knife a few inches to his face. However, Moran's eyes were not focused on Tony but on the man behind him. Being careful about the knife, Tony turned his head to Moriarty. 

[Nine months earlier]

Julia Amelia Prince (soon to be Watson) was a blond hair, blue-eyed beauty with a petite, short frame. A southern belle if you will. Julia came from a good home in a small town. Her mother and father owned a bakery, where she sometimes worked, and her older sister was married to a farmer with a baby on the way. She and her family would go to church every Sunday. She was engaged to her high-school sweetheart Timothy Watson. She was a straight-A student with more grants and scholarship then she knew what to do with. Her and Timothy's plan was simple while he was away full filling his dream to join the military; Julia would stay in their small town becoming a nurse until Timothy's leave. They would then get married. Little did she know her perfect world would come crashing down.

Julia kissed her loving fiance goodbye and headed off to college with a smile on her face and love in her heart. She loved her almost fairy tale life. She loved the classes she took and the school she was in. She loved reading, receiving, and writing letters to her boyfriend. She loved her family and how they helped her with wedding plans. However, her fairy tale broke when she heard people whispering and giving her sorry filled looks. Apparently, there were whispers around school and town. Whispers about Timothy not actually going into the military, but secretly meeting another girl. Of Timothy planning to fake his death and then run off and marry a beautiful, foreign girl. The whispers didn't end there. They just kept getting worse and worse until Julia couldn't take it anymore. Julia took her parents car and headed off to a bar London where nobody knew her and she could forget without anybody knowing where she was going or doing.

She arrived at what looked to be a hole-in-the-wall bar, just a few miles into London called Heidtbrink's. With not much trouble getting she sat at the bar and ordered a whiskey. She looked around the little bar noticing that there were very few patrons in the bar. The patrons ranged from fighting couples; to seniors talking about their days of old; to drunks talking at the wall; to motorcyclist named Hammer; none of them really catching her eye until she landed on a man sitting in a booth, by himself, in the corner. 

The man oozed high class in his Westwood suit, and what looked to be Italian ported shoes. The phone he was currently using was a newer model and nothing Julia had ever seen before. However, the way he was dressed wasn't what drew her gaze to him, even though it was obvious the man was out of place. It was the feeling of danger, power, and intelligence that came off of him. The fact that he was good looking with slicked back, almost dark enough to be considered black locks and deep brown eyes didn't hurt either. Julia knew that she should just high tail it out of there, but her curious side won out, and before she knew she was heading in his direction.

To be continued?


End file.
